eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 79 (19 November 1985)
Synopsis Ian does push-ups to try and get more fit in preparation for his boxing match. Debbie agrees to consider the marriage between her and Andy, while Andy reminds Debbie that the mortgage is under her name meaning she is still solely responsible for paying it off. Mary tries to give Sue chocolates as a thank you for looking after Annie, but Sue refuses to take them. Kelvin winds Tony up after realising he is jealous of Hannah's new boyfriend, Neville Agard. Arthur gets a camcorder to record Nick taking money off of Kathy to try and get him imprisoned. Nick notices Arthur filming her giving him the money, and tells Kathy that the video does not prove anything. He then torments Pete by asking him to change the two £10 notes that Kathy has given to him for change in front of a police officer. Mary turns to Pauline to see if she will look after Annie for her. Pauline tells Mary that she will do babysit the once as she knows Mary needs money, but reminds Mary that she does not agree with what she is doing. Sue is annoyed by Mary when she learns that Pauline is looking after Annie instead of her. Whilst out shopping, Lou collapses. Nick rushes to get Dr. Legg while Lou is taken home. Dr. Legg is unavailable so Nick asks a pharmacist what to do. Dot is proud of Nick but is unimpressed by the Beales lack of respect for him. Simon coaches Ian at boxing to help get him prepared for the big match. Ali and Saeed discuss Debbie and their attraction for her. When Debbie walks in, Saeed flirts with her. Lou denies to accept she collapsed and claims she fell on rotten fruit, but she is not believed. Dot confronts Mary about her job and is horrified to learn that Nick tried to become her pimp. Ian punches Simon when he misses the boxing bag. Ali meets with Lofty and Tony in The Vic and asks Lofty for money so he can use the payphone. As Ali uses the phone, Debbie's phone rings. She answers the phone and confirms it is her nuisance caller; Andy takes the phone off of Debbie and confronts the caller. Pete and Kathy spend the evening alone together in their flat. Pete tells Kathy that she is the best thing that ever happened to him and reassures her that their relationship will not change. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown gym Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes